Between Coincidence and Fate
by veldygee
Summary: AU. Because in real life you could not just walk to someone when you were interested to them. You need coincidence or maybe fate to have it done. pre-established USUK


**Title : **Between Coincidence and Fate 3142

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine

**Pairing : **pre-established USUK

**Warnings : **AU, shounen-ai, possible grammatical and spelling errors.

**A/N : **Hello again fellow readers :D Heavel here. This fanfiction is written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. The prompt for day 9 is 'gardening' or well, anything as long as involving plants and flowers is okay. I found it a bit hard and this story has wandered away from the original idea, but I like this one! I finished it at midnight, so I am sorry for any terrible mistakes.

Anyway, without further ado, enjoy this one!

* * *

><p>Alfred had seen that guy every now and then. He and Alfred had been sharing buses for a few times, and both of them had been passing each other on road sometimes. Alfred didn't know where he lived, but must be somewhere around.<p>

That guy had short messy blonde hair. His eyebrows were dark and thicker than average. His skin was a bit pale and his face always wore this permanent frown (sometimes it was scowl and he looked ready to kill someone with his glares). He was a bit shorter than Alfred and well, nothing was special for him, but somehow Alfred had got some interests on that stranger. Maybe it was the fact he wore clothes like old man (although he must be only a few years older that Alfred himself and Alfred was 19) or maybe it was the fact that he always alone or maybe it was the fact that he had brilliant deep green eyes that made Alfred's breath was caught in the throat.

Alfred didn't know the exact reason why he was interested and he certainly didn't care of the reason, because it all leaded to the fact that he was curious with the stranger. Alfred had never tried to try starting a conversation with that man and he didn't think he would ever try, because the world was not like film or some drama, where you were interested in someone and then you could talk to him immediately.

Life was not like that. Alfred didn't have enough courage.

So he just looked at the stranger every now and then when they passed each other and Alfred didn't expect more.

* * *

><p>Alfred was just on his way back home after his part-time job. He ran on his way to prevent the rain from making him even more drenched. The street was no longer occupied by people as they must be sheltering somewhere so that they wouldn't get wet. Occasionally, a few people were running in rush to get away from the rain, passing Alfred. That's when Alfred saw something laying on the floor. As he was already drenched, Alfred decided to stop for a while and looked closely at the thing. It was a wallet.<p>

The American took it and then looked around so maybe he could see someone that might dropped this. But there was no one except Alfred on the street. The rain was pouring harder and with no one around, Alfred decided to bring it home before try to find the owner. Maybe he would give it to the police or make an ad on newspaper, but first thing first, he needed to go home.

After another 5 minutes, Alfred finally arrived at his flat, completely drenched. His clothes were pressing against his flesh and he began to shiver in cold. As Alfred entered his own warm flat, he quickly changes his clothes to the dry one and after he finished, he plopped down to the sofa, with a towel around his head.

Alfred shuffled through his things (some needed to be dried) and then he found the wallet he grabbed earlier. The American looked at it carefully and opened it so he could know more about the owner.

Okay, there was credit card, ATM card, library card, book club membership, employee card and there it was the identity card.

Alfred frowned as he looked blankly at the identity card. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at the card again. The photo didn't change.

It was that stranger Alfred had been interested on.

Alfred laughed humorlessly at such a coincidence. He just didn't know how was that possible for him to be the one to find the wallet of the man that he had been curious about for weeks? Fate? He didn't think so. Coincidence? That had higher possibilities. It was coincidence but still Alfred could not help but surprised at that.

So the stranger man's name was Arthur Kirkland, 4 years older than Alfred that lived a few blocks away only from Alfred. He smiled a little at that. He needed to give this wallet back to Arthur. It was a bit weird to just come to that man's house to give back the wallet and he didn't think he had time to go to that man's house tomorrow. But Alfred could always give the wallet back when he passed the man on the street like usual. But didn't that would be weirder since that meant Alfred knew that that man would pass on that street? Alfred frowned at his incapability to make a decision.

What option should he choose?

* * *

><p>Alfred walked to the bus stop, with Arthur's wallet in his bag, ready to go to his morning shift of his job as today Alfred didn't have morning classes. As he was waiting for the bus to come, his mind kept drifting to various different scenarios of giving back the wallet between him and Arthur. Alfred felt stupid for thinking things like that. It was all just giving back and then Arthur would say thanks and everything would go back like normal. That was it.<p>

The bus came and then Alfred hopped on it. A few people were entering the bus too but there was no Arthur. Alfred sighed and his blue eyes drifted away to look at the view outside of the bus. Alfred had made a decision that he would give Arthur his wallet if he passed him on the street, but if not then Alfred would come to Arthur's apartment and gave it back later today. Alfred sighed again and his eyes just looking outside lazily, but then his eyes widened as he recognized someone from all the crowd.

There was Arthur Kirkland walking on the street, looking so grumpy (of course he was when he lost his wallet). Alfred gasped and quickly pressed the 'stop' and walked quickly to the door. He tapped his foot in hurry and when the door bus opened, Alfred quickly sprinted to catch up with Arthur. His blue eyes were looking around for any sign of that blonde hair. There he was, turning left at the end of the street. Alfred sighed in relief and began to run again. He smiled in victory as he managed to catch up with the stranger and Alfred immediately tapped the man's shoulder. Alfred didn't expect the man to yelped and jumped in surprise. Before Alfred could say something, Arthur had turned around with a glare on his green eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? What do you want, wanker?" Alfred blinked in surprise, gulping as he began to feel very nervous. His hands were sweating and he could only helplessly open his mouth like a fish out of water. One of Arthur's thick eyebrows rose in annoyance and he rolled his eyes.

"Stupid. You are wasting my time. Now if you excuse me—" Alfred bit his bottom lip in panic and before Arthur could turn his body around, Alfred immediately grabbed Arthur's arm.

"W-wait. I am sorry for surprising you. I want to return something—" Arthur scowled and crossed his arms, waiting. Alfred quickly shuffled through things inside his bag and there it was! The American quickly got the wallet out of the bag. Alfred could see the surprise look on Arthur's face. "I believe this is your wallet," said Alfred smiling and handed the wallet. The older man only stared blankly at the wallet and then quickly he opened his wallet, checking it. Alfred chuckled nervously.

"Relax. I don't steal anything—"

"I am just checking for precautions—" said Arthur smiling in relief. He then shoved the wallet at the back of his trousers' pocket. "I don't know how I should thank you, Mr….?" Alfred blinked before he laughed again nervously and offered his right hand.

"I am Alfred F. Jones and no need to call me mister. Just call me Alfred. I am 4 years younger than you—I have seen your identity card," said Alfred quickly when he saw confusion on Arthur's face. The older man nodded in understanding and then he shook Alfred's hand politely.

"Thank you so much, Alfred—" Alfred swore he felt his body shivered when he heard the way Arthur called his name. "You probably have known my name, but my name is Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you very much for returning my wallet," said Arthur so politely and then he let go of Alfred's hand. Alfred grinned.

"You are welcome, Arthur. I found it lying on the ground yesterday during the rain…" replied Alfred again and then both he and Arthur only stood together in silent. Alfred rubbed the back of his hand awkwardly and then Arthur started another conversation.

"Umm, so how could I pay you, Alfred?" asked Arthur politely.

"Oh, no need for that, Arthur! A hero like me doesn't do things for any prizes. It's cool really although I think you could—Ah, never mind! Forget what I said," mumbled Alfred awkwardly. Arthur frowned.

"If there is anything I could do to repay you, I would gladly give it," remarked Arthur that made Alfred felt rather ashamed. But well, despite what he said, there was indeed something that Alfred wanted. He had been interested in Arthur for long time and well, he definitely wanted to know Arthur better.

"W-well, could I ask for your number then?" blurted Alfred, blushing brightly. Arthur stared at him in surprised but then chuckled. Arthur nodded before he took a book out from his jacket pocket and tore the paper. He wrote down on the paper and gave it to Alfred.

"Here. Just call me whenever you want to have lunch. I will treat you as I still feel indebt on you—" Arthur handed Alfred the paper and then he smiled. "Thank you once again. I will be going. See you later," said Arthur and then the older man began to walk away and waved to Alfred in thanks.

Alfred stared at Arthur's back until the man was out of sight and then he looked at the scrap of paper with Arthur's number on it. Alfred stood still like stupid for minutes and he didn't care when people were staring at him as he jumped excitedly with the paper in his fist.

He didn't expect this at all in any of his scenarios. That was right that Arthur was a bit intimidating at first (and Alfred should not to never make Arthur angry or something. Not like he planned to really) but right after that, Arthur was a sweet guy! Alfred was definitely going to call him later.

The American grinned widely and then he securely put the scrap of paper inside his own wallet and bouncing happily to the café where he worked at a few blocks away.

* * *

><p>After that event between him and Arthur, Alfred found himself getting really nervous in trying to call Arthur that even after a week he hadn't tried to call him. It was really stupid really, because it was not like Alfred was asking Arthur out for a date or dinner. Just a simple lunch and then maybe Alfred could befriend with the older man. Arthur was kinda cool after all, so of course Alfred wanted to know more about Arthur.<p>

During the week, Alfred saw Arthur a few times, but well, Alfred didn't have the guts to meet Arthur again somehow, so whenever he saw Arthur, Alfred quickly walked in another way or hid himself among the crowds. It was really stupid indeed and Alfred himself didn't have any ideas why he did that.

It was Sunday morning now and somehow Alfred found himself wandering around his flat because he didn't have anything to do. He wanted to hang out with Kiku or Yong Soo, but none of them could make it this Sunday. He had finished all of his university's assignments and he found himself with nothing to do. Alfred turned at another intersection and walked aimlessly. He rarely walked around this part of city. There was nothing but houses and apartments. A few shops here and there and also empty fields. Nothing special or exciting. Alfred decided to turn away and walked to another part when he saw someone he didn't expect to be here at all. Arthur Kirkland. He was walking from the other side of street and he didn't seem to see Alfred.

If Alfred had not been wrong, Alfred believed that Arthur's apartment was not around here but practically on another side of this part of city. What was Arthur doing around here? Alfred stepped away and secretly looked at where Arthur was going. Arthur stopped in front of a wooden fence and then he took out a jumbled of keys and slipped the fence door open. Alfred frowned. What would Arthur do in an empty ground like that?

Alfred walked a few steps forward and he found out he could not just took a sneaky look since wooden fence were taller than Alfred himself. The fence door was not closed entirely though, so out of curiosity, he took a glance of what was inside and Alfred's blue eyes widened in awe at what he saw.

Inside it, there was a beautiful garden. There were plants and flowers and also trees. Alfred was so in awe that he didn't realize that his feet were taking a few steps inside the garden. The other person that was there realized it though.

"Alfred?"

Alfred jumped in surprised and his eyes quickly wandered to the other man that was standing in confusion. Alfred looked around in panic and then he realized that he had unconsciously entered this garden without any permission. He was so doomed. He smiled awkwardly at Arthur and took a few steps back carefully.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt. I saw you walked inside so I followed you and took a look inside and then there is this beautiful garden. I didn't mean to just enter without permission. It's just the door was opened so unconsciously walked inside and—" Alfred bit his bottom lip. He didn't know what else to say. He was so in trouble. Alfred only stared at Arthur helplessly but then before Alfred could say anything else, Arthur was chuckling. The older man took a few steps towards Alfred.

"It's alright really. It's not like I keep this garden as a secret. When I am here, people are allowed to pay a visit. I don't think it would be you. I have never seen you around here," said Arthur smiling obviously amused. Alfred laughed awkwardly.

"I am just wandering around 'cause I have got nothing to do. I have never been around this place really. Who has this garden anyway? It was really beautiful," remarked Alfred feeling calmer than before. He began to look around the beautiful garden. Alfred didn't see how Arthur's cheeks blushed in delight.

"This is mine-" Alfred turned around and stared at Arthur in disbelief. Arthur frowned. "Am I looked like someone that can take care of plants?" asked Arthur a bit defensive. Alfred shook his head.

"Nope. Actually you look definitely like someone that might love gardening. I am just wondering how can you have it—I mean you lived in another different area-" said Alfred with a small awkward smile. "I know where you live from that identity card," continued Alfred incase Arthur thought Alfred was a stalker or something. Alfred was definitely not that.

Arthur's face changed in another delighted expression and he shrugged helplessly. He walked besides Alfred and touched one of the roses gently.

"I live in apartment and I could not have garden. It might be still possible, but it's all in pots and it was still not enough for me. I am a writer and when I walked around to find inspirations, I found this ground was for sale. I immediately thought that I could use this ground as my private garden and so here it is. People around here will sometimes help me tend this garden and water them when I could not make it. This garden really helped giving me inspirations and help me maintaining my stress level," explained Arthur. Alfred nodded in understanding.

"That was so lucky of you. I don't think anyone could have their private garden in the middle of big city like this. My Mom has a garden too. She sometimes asked me to help her in the garden," replied Alfred that made Arthur smiled again.

"Your mother must be someone sweet and gentle then." Alfred chuckled.

"Yes, she is. I haven't seen her for months now, I miss her," remarked the American. Arthur took a few gardening tools and then he kneeled down, began to tend his plants and flowers. Alfred kneeled down too.

"Why did you come to England? For university?" Arthur began. Alfred nodded.

"Yes. I came here last year. It was a bit weird since I didn't know anyone here. My twin brother is attending a university in Canada—can I help?" Arthur smiled and nodded. Alfred took one of the tools and began to help Arthur. After that, the conversation between them was moving on and on from one topic to another without any troubles at all. Sometimes Arthur would yell at Alfred when the American did something a bit wrong to the plants, but other than that, Arthur was awesome. He talked from his job to his hometown, and then moved on to his favourite food and book. Alfred just could not help but felt more and more amazed with Arthur. The shorter man was indeed a very interesting man and the more Alfred knew about Arthur, the more he wanted to know more about the man.

"It's already lunch time—" said Arthur glancing at his watch. He smiled again at Alfred. "Let's have some lunch, Alfred. I will treat you since I haven't really repaid you for that time," remarked Arthur.

"I can pay my own lunch. It's really fine—"

"I insist, Alfred. I have been waiting for the time to treat you lunch since you didn't call throughout the week," said the Englishman smirking. Alfred laughed awkwardly.

"W-well, I was a bit busy—" Lies. "But fine then. After this it's all fair, okay?"

"Yes. After this it's all fair," repeated Arthur. "I know a good restaurant around here and then maybe we could talk more. So shall we?" he continued and then he grabbed his jacket that he put on one of the chairs inside the garden. Alfred nodded and smiled, walking besides Arthur to somewhere that Alfred didn't really care.

For the first time in his life, Alfred finally felt that he had been walking in the right pathway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So how is it? Probably some of you realized that I just put a tiny bit about gardening. At first I want to make Arthur as florist, but then I changed him as a writer. Some of you might realize how gentle and sweet Arthur is. In my head canon, Arthur would act as a very mighty gentleman but well every now and then, his grumpy attitude would come out. As Alfred and Arthur knew each other, Alfred would then realize how grumpy Arthur is.

Anyway, I will leave it as one-shot. It seems that I tend to make story that end like this, but yeah get used to it :P Tomorrow's prompt is 'period piece' and I can't wait to write something about that (I still don't have any idea though)

And well, thank you for reading and I will double the thank you if you give me some reviews.

Ciao! XD


End file.
